Accidently
by C.Lovebug
Summary: “Wait…” He immediately froze at the sound of her withered voice. He turned to face her again. “I…I want to know…why?” She asked, her voice hoarse. She lifted her head and he felt a sharp pang in his chest. How could he have done this to her? - One-shot.


Whew, it's been a while since I wrote anything... I am such a bum. *cough* _Anyway_, this is a short, random one-shot. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

His chest hurt from running for so long. He took ragged, shallow breaths as he continued searching. He had to keep up with her. He _had_ to explain what happened. He kept up with the trail she had left behind in her hast to get away.

After another few minutes, he was ready to collapse from exhaustion. He continued, walking now, trying to calm his breathing. Muffled sobbing brought him to a halt.

She was sitting on the ground, her face buried in her knees. He already knew she felt his presence, because her shoulders were tensed. He approached her with caution. When he was an arms' length away, he stopped, not daring to go any closer. He opened his mouth to speak, to try and explain that what she saw was a mistake, but nothing he could say seemed to be enough.

Her sobbing wasn't audible anymore. She had stopped crying and now he could hear sniffling. Her face was still hidden from him. Her long, beautiful gown was caked with dirt at the bottom. Her hair -that was pulled and knotted in a delicate style- had strands sticking out here and there.

After standing in silence in what felt like hours and looking down at her, he realized he couldn't talk to her. He didn't have the right to. Disconsolately, he turned to leave, his feet feeling heavy with the first two steps.

"Wait…" He immediately froze at the sound of her withered voice. He turned to face her again.

"I…I want to know…why?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She lifted her head and he felt a sharp pang in his chest. How could he have done this to her? He took a hesitant step towards her.

"Honestly…well, I don't know why. It just happened."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because he had to dodge an upcoming rock.

"What do you mean '_It just happened?_' ?! Weren't you _thinking_? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a brain to think!" She screeched. He winced at her voice, and insult.

"Tonight was supposed to be_ my_ night! _Our_ night! But no, you have to go and _kiss_ her!"

He dodged another rock. "I'm sorry! Ok, just please no more rocks." He pleaded, daring to hold down her hands.

"Listen, sh-she surprised me! I didn't expect to see her. I thought she died during the war, and then she was _there _and seeing her again-"

"Changed your mind." She finished for him. He could see how hurt she was. He felt awful. He had to make this right. He couldn't lose her.

"No. Never. If I had changed my mind I wouldn't be here. _With you_." He emphasized, reaching out to hold her hands, then thinking otherwise.

Her eyes were looking directly into his and she knew he wasn't lying.

"I know." She whispered.

He couldn't decide whether to be happy or not. She hadn't exactly given him the 'Okay'.

He held out his hand to her," Lady Bei Fong, if you would still have me as your betrothed…?" He asked, his heart beating erratically.

At first, she turned her face away. Then she stood and started walking in the direction she had come from.

He felt pressure on his chest and his breathing turned shallow. His heart would surely burst from the pain he now felt building up. As he was about to summon what breath he had left to call out to her, she yelled behind her," Are you coming _Lord Sokka_ or are you going to continue breathing like a hog-monkey?"

Sokka sighed in relief and joy. "I'm com- Waaaaah!" Before he knew it, he was hurtling through the air towards Toph. "-ing." He squeaked out the rest of his sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining."

* * *

This was..probably crappy-like. *Sigh* That's what happens when you get stuck on a story in the making and can't think of much else to write.

Please review! =]


End file.
